Her Greatest Duty
by Casa Circe
Summary: ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2016 Day Four: Chaos / Safety. "I am lucky to have you to keep me out of trouble, my dear Eries," Marlene said cheerfully. "Someone needs to prevent scandals," Eries remarked gravely.


**ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2016, Day 4: CHAOS / SAFETY**

 _ **Her Greatest Duty**_

 **NOTE: Another bittersweet one and this time exploring one of my favorite relationships, the Aston sisters. This is set when Marlene is 18 and Eries is 14 so 8-year-old Millerna doesn't come in yet.**

 **The focus is more on the relationship between the two older princesses and what I imagine it must have been like for them since we did not get to see much them during the show.**

 **My version of Marlene here is someone a bit like Millerna in the series, a carefree girl who wants to know more about life beyond the confines of the palace.**

 **It's not a very direct take on the prompt but I hope the subtle interpretation still works. Both sisters represent the two elements in the prompt anyway.**

 **And as much fun as this was to write, it was also a bit sad since we know how things turn out for them both. Not as tragic as the Fanels, but still sad.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"I'm afraid my sister is feeling slightly unwell today, but you may rest assured that I will deliver your message to her."

The suitor made a sound of exasperation but the young princess remained unmoved. When the nobleman realized he would never be able to speak to Princess Marlene without going through her younger sister first, he admitted defeat and walked away dejectedly.

Princess Eries Aston watched yet another disappointed suitor leave, another pompous nobleman denied an audience with her older sister. He was no great loss, of that much she was certain. There were many before him who had failed to win the heart of the most sought after princess in the land. But all who attempted such a feat needed to speak to the younger sister first.

Eries Aston spent most of her days in the small entrance hall before the princesses' private apartments, welcoming or more often, sending away many an eager suitor. Despite her youth, the fourteen-year-old princess was known to be a keen judge of character with a shrewdness that was not unlike that of her father.

"Is he gone?" a voice whispered from a nearby door.

Eries sighed and turned to where Marlene was peaking through a door held ajar.

"For the time being," Eries replied wearily, "but you can hardly fake feeling ill for too long. You will have to face him yourself eventually. He will not expect a rejection from me."

"I suppose you're right," Marlene said with a sigh, stepping into the hall and joining her sister, "but you are so much better at facing them than I am."

"I'm running out of excuses for your absences," Eries explained.

"I'm sure that's not quite true," Marlene said with a grin, "You're always so clever about these things."

Eries smiled and shook her head. "I wish you would take these matters more seriously."

"You're serious enough for the both of us, I think," Marlene teased.

"Just as well," Eries commented, getting a good look at her sister, and noticing some not so well concealed muddy petticoats. And the ruffled state of her dress was indication enough that she had been on one of her secret trips outside the palace. Eries gave Marlene a stern look and the latter looked slightly guilty.

"I could never keep any secrets from you," the older princess admitted, "but you will keep mine, won't you?"

"As I always must," Eries replied, "But you need to be more careful. All these excursions outside the palace are extremely risky, as you well know."

"But I've taken precautions," Marlene argued, "I know you don't approve but I simply cannot abide living cooped up here all day, entertaining suitors and guests, acting like no more than father's prize steed. You know how stifling this life is! I need some measure of freedom before I am married. You have your books for escape, I need something more concrete."

Eries gazed sympathetically at her passionate older sister. They were of different tastes and temperaments but they knew each other well and loved each other dearly. Eries understood Marlene's restlessness and longing for more freedom in her life. And while Marlene did not always understand her sister's devotion to duty, she respected her for it.

No one knew that it was due to Eries' efforts that Marlene's reputation remained relatively untouched by malicious gossip. She made sure to quell any unseemly rumors about the older princess' strange behavior before they became serious problems. Chaos could so easily erupt from the slightest suspicion of impropriety.

Eries was very fond of her sister and she knew that Marlene was a headstrong young woman whose affectionate heart sometimes made her act recklessly. She enjoyed exploring her kingdom and interaction with the common people. She excelled in art and music but longed to share her talent with the world and not just the confined society of the aristocracy.

Eries wished, for her sister's sake, that there was a way to change this but the world was not so easily reformed. And Eries had to admit that she found comfort in a structured life. It may not be the most interesting of circumstances but it was safer existence and one that she preferred.

Marlene would do as she pleases and so far, Eries' efforts had shielded her from their father's wrath. The bond shared among the sisters was stronger than any they would forge with others. Eries considered it her greatest duty to protect both her sisters from any harm and she would do everything in her power to fulfill this duty.

But the younger princess sometimes feared that one day, Marlene would take a step too far. The older princess will be forced to face severe consequences for her actions and even Eries might not be able to prevent a catastrophe.

The younger sister shuddered at the thought. There was no point dwelling on such unpleasant possibilities. She had enough on her hands as it is.

"Just promise me you'll be very, very careful," Eries warned, "and that you'll try not to avoid all your royal engagements. Father is suspicious enough as it is, and we can't have him learning of your exploits."

"But I am lucky to have you to keep me out of trouble, my dear Eries," Marlene said cheerfully.

"Someone needs to prevent scandals," Eries remarked gravely.

"And no one better equipped to do that but you, my dear sister," Marlene praised the young girl, "You know I am always so grateful for your help."

She threw her arms around Eries in a warm embrace. The younger girl tensed for a moment because of the suddenness of this show of affection. But she soon returned the gesture.

"What would I do without you?" Marlene said earnestly, "I sometimes feel like I've let you down. I'm the oldest but you are the one always protecting me."

"You need not worry yourself over such things," Eries reassured her, "You have never let me down and never will. I only try to do my best for you and for our family."

Marlene released her and gazed at her sister intently, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Eries noticed this and gently took her sister's hands in hers.

"We are sisters, Marlene," Eries said softly, "If we do not look out for each other, no one else will."


End file.
